Westeros Ne Suffit Plus
by Mana2702
Summary: Jaime et Brienne se retrouvent pour partir à la recherche de Sansa, mais quelque chose à changé...


Brienne devait ramener Jaime Lannister à Port-Réal en échange de Sansa et Arya Stark. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'acquitter de cette mission mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'est ainsi que tout avait commencer, l'Enfer sur Terre, mais aussi la découverte de beaucoup de nouvelles choses. Elle détestait de tout son cœur Jaime, mais durant le voyage, il apprit à la surprendre, et même à la faire changer d'avis. En effet ils se sauvèrent plusieurs fois la vie mutuellement, et un soir, Jaime lui expliqua comment il était devenu le «Régicide». Ces explications eurent le don de faire totalement changer la vision qu'avait la chevalière sur l'héritier Lannister. Il n'avait donc pas agis comme un traître, il avait fait ça pour sauver la vie de son père ainsi que celles de milliers d'innocents. Un profond respect s'installa entre eux à cette occasion. Et même, une amitié. Avant ils avaient déjà eu du respect l'un pour l'autre suite à certains événements qu'ils avaient dû affronter sur la route, mais après ces aveux, ce respect avait vraiment décuplé. Alors qu'ils s'étaient fait capturer par des mercenaires, ces derniers avaient essayés de violer la chevalière. Mais Jaime avait fait croire à leur chef que Brienne était la riche héritière venant de l'île de Torth, l'île aux Saphirs et que son père serait sûrement prêt à donner le poids de sa fille en saphirs pour qu'on la lui rendre vivante et que son honneur soit intact. Puis Jaime s'était fait couper la main, une sorte de gage de rançon, un message à l'adresse des Lannister. Brienne lui était reconnaissante pour ce qu'il avait fait. Elle lui avait remonté le moral après qu'il eut perdu sa main, et ensuite, il lui avait sauvé la vie, l'arrachant des griffes d'un ours. Ensuite, ils étaient rentrés à Port-Réal. Là ils avaient assistés à la mort du roi Joffrey. Puis, Brienne avait dû partir, en compagnie de Podrick, son nouvel écuyer que lui avait imposé Jaime. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter Jaime, ils avaient vécus tant de choses ensemble, de plus, Port-Réal n'était pas une ville sûre. Jaime ne semblait pas non plus enchanté qu'elle parte, mais aucun des deux n'avait rien dit à l'autre. Jaime lui avait tout de même offert une armure ainsi qu'une épée en acier valyrien, elle l'avait baptisé Féale, et était partit.

* * *

><p>Quelques temps plus tard, ils furent à nouveau confrontés l'un à l'autre. Brienne ne s'y attendait pas. Elle vit l'héritier Lannister devant elle, là, debout, la main gauche posée sur le pommeau de son épée. Il avait toujours cet air noble et parfait dans son uniforme de Lord Commandant. Il ne la regardait pas, il regardait dans l'autre direction, mais elle connaissait son regard. Elle descendit de sa monture. Jaime se retourna lentement et posa les yeux sur elle. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et il s'approcha. Brienne regarda autour d'elle assez nerveuse. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait. Il s'arrêta devant elle et sourit à nouveau. Il la serra dans ses bras et soupira:<br>-Je suis heureux de vous revoir.  
>-Que faites-vous ici Sir Jaime?<br>-Et bien nous avions fait une promesse, et j'ai retrouvé la trace de Sansa Stark.  
>Brienne ouvrit de grands yeux:<br>-Vraiment?  
>-Oui, allons-y, vite.<br>Ils prirent la route. Podrick était derrière sur son cheval, le maîtrisant tant bien que mal. Personne ne parlait. Ce fut en le voyant là que Brienne s'était rendue compte à quel point il lui avait manqué. Ils avançaient plutôt lentement. Jaime demanda:  
>-Alors qu'avez vous fait durant mon absence?<br>-Et bien j'ai recherché les filles Stark. J'ai croisé Arya sans la reconnaître au début ce qu'ensuite j'ai fait, mais elle m'a échappé. Enfin elle a échappé à Podrick.  
>L'écuyer rougit derrière eux:<br>-Encore une fois je ne la surveillais pas car je pensais que vous pourriez avoir besoin de mon aide.  
>-Silence!<br>Jaime sourit:  
>-Allons ne le blâmez pas, il est jeune, il est votre écuyer, il pense à votre sécurité avant tout. C'est normal.<br>-Et vous qu'avez vous fait?  
>Il la regarda et lança:<br>-J'ai aidé mon frère à s'enfuir des cachots de Port-Réal. J'ai finit par quitter mon poste à la Garde Royale car je ne m'entendais plus avec ma sœur. Et puis j'ai retrouvé la trace de Sansa, je suis donc venu tout de suite à votre rencontre.  
>La grande blonde hocha la tête sans rien répondre. Ils continuèrent donc la route sans rien ajouter.<p>

* * *

><p>Jaime avait beaucoup penser à la grande blonde pendant tout ce temps. Il n'avait pas vraiment aimé la voir partir ainsi à la recherche d'Arya Stark. Elle était partit loin de lui, le laissant seul à Port-Réal. Certes il avait Cersei, mais sa sœur avait changée depuis son retour. Elle lui reprochait d'avoir été absent. Comme si il avait choisit d'être fait prisonnier, traîné à travers Westeros et mutilé comme il l'avait été. Car Cersei était dégoûté par le fait qu'il manque une main à son frère. Pourtant si il avait eu le choix, Jaime aurait préféré la garder cette main. Après tout, c'était la main dont il se servait pour écrire, pour manipuler les choses, et surtout son épée. Il avait perdu la main qui lui avait valu sa réputation de fine lame. Il était connu pour être un combattant redoutable. Et sans sa main droite, il n'était plus un aussi bon combattant. Cette pensée le fit soupirer mais il réfléchit à tout les événements. La mort du roi Joffrey, son fils, le procès de son frère, la défaite de son champion lors du duel, son évasion. Et en même temps les disputes incessantes avec Cersei, la haine de tous envers ce pauvre Tyrion, la montée sur le trône de Tommen, la mort de son père, le mariage de Tommen avec Margaery. Et puis il en avait eu assez de tout ça et avait quitté la Garde Royale. Car il s'était rendu compte que son fils Tommen avait trouvé en Margeary une bonne épouse, ils seraient des souverains justes il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour ça, mais Cersei était devenue insupportable. Plus rien n'allait entre eux, elle lui reprochait d'avoir libéré leur frère, de ne plus être le Jaime d'avant, elle buvait sans arrêt et était devenue aigrie à cause de la mort de Joffrey. La seule chose qu'elle savait faire à présent était se lamenter ou faire crouler Jaime sous les reproches. Et ça, D'ailleurs, elle tenait en partie Jamie pour responsable de la mort de leur fils. Jaime ne supportait plus, alors il avait décidé de partir avant de commettre une bêtise. Puis tout à fait par hasard, il avait entendu quelqu'un parler de Sansa. Il avait dressé l'oreille et avait glané quelques informations. Ensuite, il avait approfondit ses recherches et retrouvé sa trace. Elle était avec Lord Baelish aux Eyriés. Il s'était ensuite renseigné pour retrouver la trace de Brienne et avait prit la route dès qu'il avait su dans quelle région elle se trouvait. Il avait chevauché jour et nuit, il était partit si vite qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de retirer son uniforme de Lord Commandant. Il n'avait pas vraiment les habits les plus confortables pour voyager et passer inaperçu, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y songer. Chaque instant comptait pour rejoindre Brienne et ensuite retrouver Sansa. Il fallait qu'ils la retrouvent avant qu'elle n'épouse Lord Baelish. En espérant que ce ne soit pas déjà trop tard. Jaime était heureux de revoir Brienne, elle lui avait réellement manqué. Et il était content de voir Podrick. Le jeune écuyer avait donc tenu le coup et continuait d'aider la chevalière. Il regarda Brienne et sourit. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, à présent ils descendaient sous sa mâchoire devant, et en bas de la nuque derrière. Ça lui allait très bien. Toutefois elle avait l'air fatiguée et amaigrie. Jaime n'aimait pas beaucoup ces deux dernières constatations. Il se tourna vers Podrick. Ce dernier avait l'air un peu plus fatigué qu'à son départ de Port-Réal, mais il n'était pas aminci et semblait en très bonne santé. C'était pour le moins étrange. Mais Jaime ne dirait rien pour le moment, il voulait observer la situation, comprendre avant de demander à Brienne si il y avait un problème.<p>

* * *

><p>Brienne sentait bien le regard de Jaime sur elle. Ça la mettait plutôt mal à l'aise, mais elle regardait droit devant elle comme si de rien n'était. Parfois elle tournait la tête sur le côté opposé à Jaime, ainsi le beau blond se trouvait totalement hors de son champs de vision. Il lui avait terriblement manqué, mais elle aurait préférée ne jamais le revoir. Ça lui aurait évité de se sentir défaillir comme une gamine stupide qui ressent ses premiers émois pour un homme. Elle avait été comme ça avec Renly Baratheon, et ce dernier était homosexuel avant d'être assassiné par une espèce d'ombre démoniaque. Elle ne voulait pas courir le risque d'être à nouveau éprise d'un homme en sachant qu'il risquait de mourir. Car Jaime risquait de mourir, d'une parce qu'il aimait se battre, et ensuite parce qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans une mission dangereuse. Il fallait donc qu'elle s'impose des limites, qu'elle garde une marge de sécurité entre eux. Que ça redevienne simplement du respect comme lorsqu'ils étaient prisonniers. Malheureusement, la chevalière savait que c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait plus voir Jaime comme un homme arrogant, le Régicide. Maintenant qu'elle le connaissait, elle l'admirait pour son courage, et l'appréciait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Brienne faisait peur aux gens la plupart du temps à cause de sa grande taille, et de son visage masculin. Et Jaime n'avait pas manqué de lui rappelé ce physique ingrat. Il fallait qu'elle s'attache à ça, à ces paroles cinglantes pour ne pas tomber profondément amoureuse de lui. Car c'était bel et bien un combat de chaque instant pour ne pas céder à des sentiments embarrassants et déplacés. Car après tout, Jaime lui avait dit qu'il ne s'entendait plus avec sa sœur, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il pourrait ressentir quoi que ce soit pour elle.<p>

* * *

><p>La nuit tombait. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc. Podrick prépara du feu pendant que Jaime chasser de quoi manger. Brienne quand à elle, vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de brigands alentours. Une fois cela terminé, elle s'assit sur le sol à côté du feu, Podrick était partit aider Jaime à la chasse. Le grand blond revint tout sourire avec trois lapins:<br>-Je sens que nous allons nous régaler.  
>Podrick prit les lapins et commença à les dépecer et à les vider avant de les faire chauffer au dessus du feu. Il était très concentré dans ce qu'il faisait, n'écoutant pas la conversation des deux chevaliers. Brienne hocha la tête sans rien dire en regardant ce que l'écuyer faisait. Jaime fronça les sourcils:<br>-Vous me faites la tête? Ais-je fait quelque chose de mal qui ai pu vous blesser ou vous embarrassez d'une quelconque manière?  
>-Ce n'est pas ça, ne vous en faites pas.<br>Il s'assit à côté d'elle:  
>-Alors quoi?<br>Elle détourna le regard en voyant celui de Jaime posé intensément sur elle. Elle soupira:  
>-Rien, je trouve simplement étrange que vous soyez là.<br>Jaime fronça les sourcils:  
>-Mais j'avais donné ma parole, et vous n'avez pas manqué de me le rappeler à Port-Réal.<br>La grande blonde haussa les épaules:  
>-Oui, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour venir.<br>Le Lannister la regarda en plissant les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment son soudain changement de caractère à son égard. Elle était si froide et distante alors qu'en partant elle semblait triste de se séparer de lui. Il prit la main de Brienne dans la sienne:  
>-Qu'avez-vous vraiment Brienne?<br>Elle retira vivement sa main comme si le contact de celle de Jaime l'avait brûlé:  
>-Je vous dit que tout va bien, laissez moi tranquille maintenant!<br>Elle se tourna vers Podrick en se levant:  
>-Mangeons-nous bientôt? Je meurs de faim!<br>L'écuyer la regarda et lança timidement:  
>-Oui Ma Dame, c'est bientôt prêt, encore cinq minutes.<br>Brienne soupira:  
>-Très bien.<br>Elle s'éloigna dans la forêt, faisant à nouveau une petite patrouille pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'embuscades contre eux.

* * *

><p>Un craquement de branche derrière elle la fit s'arrêter. Elle posa lentement la main sur le pommeau de son épée. Les pas se rapprochaient d'elle. Ils étaient plutôt calmes et confiants. Elle dégaina son épée et se retourna vivement. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Jaime. Ce dernier sourit:<br>-Doucement, vous n'allez tout de même pas me couper en deux alors que je viens vous aider n'est-ce pas?  
>-Que voulez-vous?<br>Elle avait toujours son épée pointée sur lui. Il soupira:  
>-Je venais vous annoncer que le lapin est prêt, vous pouvez venir manger.<br>Elle le regarda avec méfiance puis rengaina son épée avant de marcher vers le feu. Toutefois, Jaime l'attrapa par le poignet et la fit se retourner. Il l'attira à lui et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant que Brienne n'ai le temps de réagir. Mais dès qu'elle comprit ce qui se passait, elle le repoussa sans ménagement et repartit vers le feu. Podrick lui sourit quand elle arriva. Elle lui rendit son sourire, le pauvre garçon était tellement gentil et serviable, il ne méritait pas son courroux. Elle le remercia quand il lui tendit son lapin et commença à manger. Jaime arriva. Il s'assit à son tour et commença à manger. Brienne se dit qu'elle devait agir avant que quelque chose d'embarrassant n'arrive. Elle questionna donc Podrick sur sa vie avant d'être à son service. Podrick, surpris mais aussi très content que Brienne s'intéresse à lui, il répondit rapidement. Brienne fut soulagée et écouta attentivement ce que lui racontait le jeune homme. Jaime demanda soudain:  
>-Mais dis-moi Podrick, as-tu déjà aimé une femme?<br>L'écuyer fronça les sourcils:  
>-Comment ça mon Seigneur, avec des sentiments ou physiquement?<br>Jaime se mit à rire:  
>-Les deux.<br>Podrick rougit:  
>-Et bien physiquement oui, votre frère m'a un jour offert les services de… femmes de joie. Et avec des sentiments pas vraiment.<br>L'héritier Lannister hocha la tête:  
>-Je vois, mon frère a toujours su se montrer généreux avec les gens qu'il estime. Et bien je te souhaite d'un jour aime une femme, avec des sentiments, et qu'elle ne te repousse pas. Car c'est la pire chose qui soit.<br>L'écuyer hocha la tête:  
>-Oui mon Seigneur.<br>Il plongea le nez dans son assiette plutôt mal à l'aise. Il était persuadé que Jaime parlait de Cersei, mais il n'avait pas vu que Jaime ne quittait pas des yeux Brienne en lui parlant. La chevalière regardait ailleurs, elle aussi était persuadée qu'il parlait de sa sœur. Ce qui la rendait à la fois très mal à l'aise mais aussi très triste. Jaime continua:  
>-Tu sais, les femmes qui n'ont jamais reçu d'amour ne savent pas le recevoir car elle n'y sont pas habituée. Et puis parfois elles ne savent pas qu'elles sont belles car tout le monde leur a toujours dit le contraire. Il faut donc les rassurer et peu à peu leur faire comprendre tout ça.<br>Podrick lança à nouveau:  
>-Oui mon Seigneur.<br>Jaime lui sourit:  
>-Ne m'appelle pas mon Seigneur voyons, ma mère m'a donné un nom à la naissance et c'est Jaime. J'aimerais que tu t'en souvienne.<br>-Bien Sir Jaime.  
>Le blond se mit à rire:<br>-C'est mieux que rien j'imagine. Mais Jaime me suffit amplement, je n'ai pas besoin de titre devant mon prénom.  
>L'écuyer hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Jaime ne quittait pas des yeux Brienne. Il espérait qu'elle comprenne qu'il parlait d'elle et qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui. Mais ses espoirs furent vains. Il soupira donc et termina son lapin. Ensuite, il s'allongea et s'endormit.<p>

* * *

><p>Brienne regarda Jaime se coucher. Elle soupira de soulagement, il n'arriverait plus rien d'embarrassant ce soir. Elle repensa à la façon dont il l'avait embrassé. Elle ne s'y été pas attendue. Et puis après son petit speech à Podrick. Elle se surpris en train d'espérer qu'il parlait d'elle et non de sa sœur. Elle pinça les lèvres. Elle devait se ressaisir, c'était stupide de penser qu'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose de sincère pour elle. Si il l'avait embrassé, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était en manque de relations physiques avec une femme. Brienne était une femme, elle était là, il avait donc tenté sa chance. Malheureusement, il s'était fait recevoir d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné. Podrick se coucha et lança:<br>-Bonne nuit Ma Dame.  
>Elle le regarda, arrachée à ses pensées et lui sourit gentiment:<br>-Bonne nuit Podrick.  
>Le jeune garçon sourit et s'endormit. Elle le regarda quelques instants en souriant tendrement. Il était si jeune, c'était encore un enfant, si gentil et si loyal. Finalement, elle avait de la chance de l'avoir avec elle pour voyager, il n'était pas désagréable pour deux sous, bien au contraire. Brienne termina son lapin et se coucha à son tour. Toutefois, elle ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Elle passa sa nuit à se retourner dans tout les sens.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Brienne se réveilla en sentant une caresse sur sa joue. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'écarta vivement de cette main sur son visage en ouvrant les yeux. C'était Jaime. Ce dernier lança:<br>-Tout va bien, ce n'est que moi. Je voulais simplement vous réveillez car nous allons partir.  
>Il lui parlait doucement, avec une voix toute gentille. Elle plissa les yeux:<br>-Vous ne pouviez pas me réveiller comme tout le monde?  
>Jaime fronça les sourcils:<br>-Comment ça?  
>Elle se redressa et commença à énumérer:<br>-En me secouant par l'épaule, en me criant de me lever, en donnant une tape dans mes pieds avec le votre, quelque chose de normal.  
>Jaime haussa les sourcils:<br>-Quelle drôle de façon de réveiller une femme. Désolé mais je ne suis pas du genre à traiter une femme ainsi.  
>Elle eut un ricanement sarcastique:<br>-Ah non? Vous êtes prêt à les tuer à l'épée pour rejoindre votre sœur mais vous n'êtes pas capable de les réveiller à la dure?  
>Le beau blond haussa les épaules:<br>-Non désolé. Et ne me parlez pas de ma sœur, jamais. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler.  
>Brienne se leva en haussant les épaules:<br>-Comme vous voulez. Moi tout ce que j'en disais c'est que vous n'êtes pas logiques dans vos actes et vos actions!  
>Il soupira:<br>-Brienne pourquoi?  
>Elle arqua un sourcil:<br>-Pourquoi quoi?  
>-Ne faites vous aucun effort pour me comprendre? Pour me donner ma chance?<br>La chevalière se détourna:  
>-Il est temps de partir, le soleil est déjà haut!<br>Elle s'accroupit à côté de Podrick et le secoua par l'épaule:  
>-Podrick, debout!<br>L'écuyer se leva aussitôt et rassembla leurs affaires. Ils montèrent en selle et reprirent la route.

* * *

><p>Jaime ne comprenait pas. Il faisait tout pour être aimable avec Brienne, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait, et pourtant, elle s'obstinait à le repousser. Il avait été si heureux de la revoir, et elle avait semblé heureuse elle aussi, du moins un court instant. Soudain, une question surgie dans son esprit, quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas pensé jusque là. Et si Brienne et Prodrick entretenaient une liaison. Après tout c'était possible, ils étaient seuls à voyager ensemble jour et nuit. Ça créé des liens. Cette soudaine possibilité lui fit froncer les sourcils et serrer la mâchoire. Une boule de colère se forma dans sa gorge et un flot de jalousie s'installa dans son estomac. Il se tourna sur sa selle pour regarder Podrick qui était légèrement en retrait. Ce dernier était en train de regarder Brienne en souriant. Jaime vit rouge. Ses doutes se confirmaient. Ils étaient amants. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide et ne rien suspecter avant. Il regarda Brienne, les yeux soudain très tristes. La chevalière tourna la tête vers lui et soutint son regard. Puis elle lança:<br>-Podrick, encore merci pour hier soir.  
>-Mais de rien Ma Dame.<br>Jaime serra la main autour de la bride de son cheval, les jointures de ses doigts devenant blanches. Il était fou de colère et de jalousie. Il allait exploser de colère si il ne faisait pas quelque chose maintenant. Il fit donc accélérer le pas de sa monture. Un peu de distance entre eux lui ferait sûrement du bien. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste auprès de l'écuyer sinon il risquait de commettre l'irréparable.

* * *

><p>Brienne regarda Jaime partir rapidement devant eux. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Podrick:<br>-Que s'est-il passé?  
>-Je ne sais pas Ma Dame.<br>La grande blonde hocha la tête, le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle la situation. Il demanda:  
>-Devons nous accélérer le rythme nous aussi Ma Dame?<br>Brienne secoua la tête:  
>-Non, laissons le seul, il a peut-être une bonne raison de s'éloigner ainsi.<br>-Bien Ma Dame.  
>Elle lui sourit et ils continuèrent. D'habitude elle ne souriait pas beaucoup au petit écuyer, mais il était tellement gentil que parfois c'était plus fort qu'elle. Surtout en ce moment, car il faisait beaucoup moins d'erreurs stupides et qu'il était tout de même d'une aide précieuse. Elle se demandait comment un gentil garçon comme lui avait pu devenir écuyer et ne pas déjà avoir trouvé une belle petite épouse. Car après tout, bien qu'il fut un peu maladroit à cause de sa jeunesse, il était mignon comme tout. La question franchit les lèvres de la grande blonde sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte:<br>-Dis moi Podrick, comment se fait-il que tu ne te sois pas trouvé une charmante petite femme et que tu ai dû m'accompagner?  
>-Et bien je n'ai pas vraiment prit le temps de me chercher une épouse, j'étais bien trop occupé au service de Lord Tyrion, et j'ai dû vous accompagner car il a jugé que je n'étais plus en sécurité à Port-Réal.<br>-Je vois, tu regrette?  
>-D'avoir été au service de Lord Tyrion? Non, il est un homme très bon et loyal envers ceux qui le servent. Et j'ai même la prétention de croire que nous avons été amis. Après tout, il a tenu à me protéger en m'envoyant au loin et il m'a offert la hache de la bataille de la Néra.<br>Brienne sourit:  
>-Tu l'aime bien hein?<br>-Oui, Lord Tyrion est juste. Il cherche à servir le Royaume avant son propre intérêt, il essaye d'être juste envers tous, il n'aime pas l'injustice, et je trouve que c'est une chose assez remarquable et rare de nos jours.  
>Brienne se mit à rire:<br>-C'est bien vrai, Lord Tyrion avait de la chance de t'avoir comme écuyer, et à présent j'en ai tout autant.  
>Podrick sourit:<br>-Merci Ma Dame.  
>Brienne sourit à nouveau et regarda devant. Jaime s'était arrêté. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui.<p>

* * *

><p>Jaime s'était arrêté et avait arrêté net sa monture. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui l'avait coupé dans son élan. Il voyait Brienne et Podrick s'offrir de grands sourires complices, rire ensemble, ils semblaient s'entendre mieux que personne. Jaime fut à nouveau prit d'un élan de jalousie. Elle préférait donc un petit écuyer au premier fils Lannister. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble elle préférait se tourner vers son écuyer. Le grand blond sentit une boule d'amertume se former dans sa gorge. Les femmes étaient si étranges, et si peu fiables. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à elle depuis son départ, il avait couru la rejoindre sans prendre le temps de retirer l'uniforme du poste qu'il avait quitté, il se réjouissait de la retrouver. Et en retour, elle avait une aventure avec son écuyer. Elle n'avait pas mit longtemps à se consoler de son départ entre les bras de Podrick. Podrick, quel traître, et dire que c'était Jaime lui-même qui avait fait en sorte que Brienne le prenne pour sa sécurité. Il avait été bien stupide sur ce coup-là. À présent, les perspectives d'avenir qu'il avait espéré voir naître avec Brienne venaient de disparaître comme un voile de fumée. Sa trahison avait fait fondre l'espoir comme neige au soleil. Il fit repartir sa monture avant qu'ils n'arrivent à son niveau, il ne voulait pas leur parler.<p>

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, Podrick alla chasser après avoir allumé le feu. Jaime et Brienne se retrouvaient donc seul. La fils Lannister s'approcha de la chevalière:<br>-A quel jeu jouez vous?  
>-Je peux vous retourner la question!<br>-Je ne joue aucun jeu contrairement à vous!  
>-Quel jeu suis-je censée jouer?<br>-Et bien vous papillonnez avec Podrick!  
>-Moi… papillonner avec… Podrick.<br>Jaime fronça les sourcils:  
>-Ce n'est pas ce que vous faites?<br>-Bien sûr que non! Il est mon écuyer, nous parlons c'est tout!  
>Jaime la regarda avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux bleus:<br>-Vous n'êtes donc pas amants?  
>-Non, et de toute façon je ne vois pas en quoi ce détail vous regarde!<br>Jaime leva les yeux au ciel et lança:  
>-Raaah mais n'est-ce pas évident que je suis fou de vous?<br>Brienne le regarda comme si il venait de lui décocher un coup de poing en plein estomac. Elle fronça les sourcils:  
>-Quoi?<br>-Je vous aime!  
>Brienne recula vivement:<br>-C'est impossible, vous avez perdu l'esprit!  
>-Et pourquoi, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être aimée par un homme?<br>-Je ne sais pas, mais par un Lannister non ça c'est sûr!  
>-Et bien je me moque de ce que vous pensez, car vous avez tort.<br>Il voulu s'approcher mais elle recula encore. Jaime soupira et s'immobilisa:  
>-Je vois, je vous prie de m'excuser. Mais je ne pouvais plus me taire.<br>Brienne leva la main pour le couper:  
>-Je ne veux plus rien entendre. J'aimerais simplement qu'on voyage comme à l'époque où nous étions prisonniers. C'était beaucoup plus simple à cette époque. Je vous suis très reconnaissante et je suis flattée de l'intérêt que vous me portez, cependant, j'aimerais que vous ne le mentionnez plus à l'avenir.<br>Jaime serra la mâchoire, il ne s'était pas attendu à se faire rejeter avec tant de détachement. Il se laissa tomber sur une souche d'arbre, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Pordrick revint avec deux faisans, c'est ce qu'il avait chassé. Il les prépara sans prêter attention à l'ambiance glacée qui régnait. Ils mangèrent tous en silence et se couchèrent. Podrick lança:  
>-Bonne nuit Ma Dame, bonne nuit Sir Jaime.<br>Brienne lança doucement:  
>-Bonne nuit Podrick.<br>Jaime lança d'une voix sèche:  
>-Bonne nuit.<br>Le lendemain, ils reprirent la route très tôt. Ils chevauchèrent en silence, la tension était palpable et les chevaux en étaient nerveux aux aussi. À la nuit tombée, ils aperçurent le château des Eyriés au loin. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres. Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent rapidement. Jaime se demandait ce qui n'avait pas été pour se faire repousser avec si peu de ménagement par Brienne. Il soupira, de toute façon après avoir emmené Sansa quelque part où elle serait en sécurité, Brienne ne voudrait certainement plus le voir.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain ils atteignirent enfin les Eyriés. Jaime était plus remonté que jamais. Il allait être très dur de parlementer avec lui. Brienne le regarda:<br>-Il serait peut-être préférable que ce soit moi qui parle à Lord Baelish et Sansa.  
>Jaime serra la mâchoire:<br>-Faites comme vous voulez!  
>Brienne hocha la tête et regarda Podrick:<br>-Occupe toi des chevaux s'il te plaît.  
>-Oui Ma Dame.<br>Ils descendirent de leurs montures et entrèrent dans le château. Sansa était là, assise sur un trône, juste à côté de celui de Petyr Baelish. Brienne s'inclina brièvement et lança:  
>-Mademoiselle, je suis venu vous cherchez pour vous ramenez en lieu sûr.<br>La jeune femme eut un petit rire:  
>-Mais enfin, je suis en lieu sûr.<br>Brienne fronça les sourcils, la Sansa Stark qu'elle avait vue à Port-Réal avait bien changée. Elle portait une robe noire, ses cheveux étaient noirs eux aussi. Elle ne se démonta pas devant le regard meurtrier de Baelish:  
>-Non Sansa, j'ai promit à votre mère avant sa mort de vous retrouvez avec votre sœur et de vous menez en un lieu où vous serez en sécurité.<br>-C'est parfaitement où je me trouve.  
>Jaime s'emporta:<br>-Mais ne soyez pas stupide! Ici vous êtes en danger, Lord Baelish vous utilise!  
>Brienne se tourna vers le blond et lui fit signe de se taire. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme Stark:<br>-Excusez le, le voyage l'aura sûrement fatigué. Mademoiselle j'aimerais vous parlez seule à seule.  
>Sansa prit la main de Petyr dans la sienne:<br>-Il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez me dire devant mon fiancé.  
>Brienne serra la mâchoire:<br>-Et bien… je trouve que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'épouser Lord Baelish. Ni de rester ici selon moi. Je vous en prie, suivez moi, j'aimerais, nous aimerions Sir Jaime et moi, tenir la promesse que nous avions fait à votre mère.  
>Petyr se leva:<br>-Ça suffit maintenant! J'en ai assez entendu! Vous allez partir et nous laisser tranquille!  
>Jaime s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant:<br>-Si vous ne voulez pas terminer par passer à travers ce trou je vous conseil de vous ôtez de mon chemin et de la laisser venir avec nous!  
>Lord Baelish regarda Jaime de haut en bas et sourit en voyant sa main droite en or:<br>-Il me semble que vous n'êtes plus en position de me menacer, il me semble que votre main la plus puissante n'est plus à sa place.  
>Sansa ricana derrière. Jaime eut un sourire en coin:<br>-Figurez vous que j'ai apprit à me servir de mon autre main!  
>Il dégaina son épée en plaça la pointe de la lame sur la gorge de Petyr:<br>-Et je vous dé-conseils d'essayer de voir le fruit de mon entraînement.

* * *

><p>Petyr déglutit puis tira un poignard de sa ceinture, mais Brienne sortit son épée et donna une tape du plat de la lame sur la main tenant le poignard. Mord Baelish lâcha aussitôt son arme. La chevalière lança:<br>-Lord Baelish, ce n'est pas loyal de faire ce genre de choses! Battez vous comme il se doit si vous tenez réellement à affronter Sir Jaime.  
>Elle tendit une de ses épée au nouveau seigneur du Val. Petyr la saisit et la regarda, il ne se battait jamais en duel, jamais à la loyal. Il se recula, tint son arme tant bien que mal et lança:<br>-En garde!  
>Jaime eut un sourire en coin et ils commencèrent à se battre. Pour quelqu'un qui ne se battait jamais, Lord Baelish ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, il fallait le reconnaître, toutefois Jaime avait le dessus. Le combat était plutôt serré. Aucun des deux hommes ne voulait perdre devant la femme qu'il voulait impressionner. Jaime encore moins, car contrairement à Petyr, la femme qu'il voulait impressionner n'était pas encore conquise, alors que l'on pouvait voir un attachement sincère dans les yeux de Sansa. Au bout d'un moment, Jaime fit une entaille dans le mollet de Petyr. Ceci fit tomber ce dernier sur les épaisses dalles du sol près du trou, et il lâcha son épée en levant les mains:<br>-Je me rend!  
>Jaime eut un sourire en coin:<br>-Parfait, Sansa, vous venez avec nous!  
>La jeune femme regarda Petyr. Ce dernier lui fit signe de les suivre, il se tenait le mollet et ne s'inquiétait plus du tout du fait qu'elle reste ou qu'elle parte. Sansa s'approcha de lui, prit son visage dans ses mains et murmura:<br>-Je suis désolée, c'est à vous que je dois la perte de toute ma famille!  
>Petyr ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire:<br>-Non Sansa, je vous aime!  
>-Moi aussi Petyr.<br>Elle le poussa à travers la Porte de la Lune. Elle était secouée de sanglots mais elle l'avait fait. Brienne s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule:  
>-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?<br>-Il fallait que je venge ma famille, tout ce qui leur est arrivé est sa faute! Et puis nous ne nous aimions que parce que nous voyions le profit que nous pouvions tirer en l'autre.  
>Brienne la regarda:<br>-Il semblerait que vous soyez donc la nouvelle Dame du Val. Je pense que vous y serez en sécurité sans mauvaise influence.  
>Elle regarda Jaime:<br>-Je pense que nous pouvons la laisser ici, elle est bien non?  
>Jaime haussa les épaules:<br>-Faites comme vous voulez!  
>Il sortit de la pièce. Brienne soupira et regarda Sansa:<br>-Je vous laisse donc ici, gouverner, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me faire quérir.  
>-Merci.<br>Sansa sourit et Brienne la regarda un moment avant de sortir à son tour. Elle n'avait aucun doute, ici Sansa serait bien. La jeune femme demanda:  
>-Au fait, avez-vous des nouvelles de Tyrion?<br>-Et bien il a été jugé, condamné à mort mais il s'est enfui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu maintenant.  
>Sansa hocha la tête, le visage plutôt neutre:<br>-Bien, merci.  
>-Je vous en prie, au revoir.<br>Brienne sortit de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Elle retrouva Jaime dans le couloir et le regarda:<br>-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit?!  
>-Je ne supportais pas qu'elle soit si aveugle face au danger. Mais à présent, il n'y a plus aucun problème.<br>Brienne plongea son regard dans celui de Jaime:  
>-Ce n'est-ce pas parce que nous avons des problèmes vous et moi que vous devez vous en prendre à tout le monde Jaime!<br>Il s'approcha d'elle:  
>-C'est simple, c'est vous qui posez problème! Si vous osiez avouer que vous m'aimez, comme je vous aime aussi il n'y en aurait aucun!<br>Bienne soupira:  
>-Ce n'est pas si simple.<br>-Pourquoi?  
>-Parce que, vous ne pouvez pas aimer n'importe qui!<br>-Mais vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui, vous êtes Brienne de Tarth.  
>Il s'approcha et l'embrassa avec fougue. La grande blonde voulu le repousser mais finalement, elle lui rendit son baiser. Jaime sourit contre ses lèvres, préférant largement cette réaction. Podrick arriva à ce moment-là et s'arrêta. Il toussota nerveusement. Les deux blonds se tournèrent. Brienne demanda:<br>-Oui Podrick?  
>-Je me demandais ce que je devais faire à présent.<br>Jaime lança:  
>-Laisses nous!<br>Le jeune homme hocha la tête et repartir. Jaime regarda Brienne et l'embrassa à nouveau. La jeune femme se recula:  
>-Non, pas comme ça.<br>Il fronça les sourcils:  
>-Pardon?<br>-Je ne veux pas faire ce genre de choses en l'air. Je suis une femme honnête.  
>Il sourit:<br>-Dans ce cas épousez moi.  
>Il avait lancé ça avec tellement de naturel que la grande blonde ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Jaime prit ses mains dans les siennes:<br>-Alors ma belle?  
>Brienne hésita puis lança:<br>-Oui.  
>Jaime sourit et l'embrassa. Il lança:<br>-Demandons à être mariés ici!  
>Brienne sourit et ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans la salle du trône. Ils regardèrent Sansa:<br>-Nous demandons à être mariés ici.  
>Sansa leur sourit:<br>-Avec plaisir.

* * *

><p>Ils convoquèrent donc tout le monde nécessaire pour le mariage. Podrick arriva, et sourit, il était content de voir la chevalière se marier. Il trouvait que les deux blonds allaient très bien ensemble. La cérémonie se passa tranquillement, Jaime passant la cape autour des épaules de sa fiancée. Les deux mariés purent échanger le fameux baiser et partir. Podrick hocha la tête en souriant, il savait qu'il n'allait plus être l'écuyer de Dame Brienne à présent.<p>

* * *

><p>Jaime emmena Brienne dans une chambre et l'embrassa passionnément. Brienne lui passa une main dans les cheveux en souriant. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement, ils avaient tout les deux envie de consommer leur mariage. Jaime faisait courir sa main sur le corps de sa femme. Brienne de son côté les faisaient aller plutôt timidement. Jaime sourit:<br>-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne vais pas te manger.  
>Elle sourit et lui caressa le torse en l'embrassant. Jaime l'allongea sur le lit et parsema son corps de baisers. Il se plaça entre ses jambes. Il embrassa Brienne avec passion et murmura:<br>-Prête?  
>-Oui.<br>Il la pénétra lentement. La jeune femme serra les dents et s'agrippa aux épaules de son mari. Il resta immobile quelques instants avant de commencer à bouger. La douleur céda vite la place au plaisir pour la jeune femme. Jaime avait les coude appuyés de chaque côté du visage de sa femme. Il la trouvait belle avec ses cheveux légèrement plus longs. Il l'embrassa et lui caressa la gorge. Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit et Jaime se laissa tomber aux côtés de sa femme. Il entremêla leurs doigts et regarda les alliances:  
>-Je trouve qu'elles nous vont très bien.<br>Elle sourit:  
>-En effet. Jaime?<br>Il plongea son regard dans le sien:  
>-Oui Brienne?<br>-Je t'aime.  
>Il sourit et lui caressa la joue:<br>-Je t'aime moi aussi.  
>Il l'embrassa tendrement et la serra dans ses bras musclés. Il était si heureux, il n'aurait pas pensé que ses retrouvailles avec Brienne auraient finies comme ça. Mais il était loin de le regretter, bien au contraire. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme et s'endormit, ils étaient très bien ensemble.<p> 


End file.
